1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to devices for applying lotions. In particular, the present invention is an device for applying suntan lotion to one's back.
2. Discussion of Background:
It is virtually impossible for someone to apply suntan lotion to one's own back without assistance. Failure to apply suntan lotion can, of course, result in sunburning. Therefore, if someone is going to be in the sun for extended periods of time, one either needs assistance or must have some way to apply the suntan lotion.
Applicators for use in applying suntan lotion are known. However, they are not satisfactory for several reasons. First, many have sponge-like pads that absorb as much suntan lotion as they apply. In addition to being inefficient deliverers of lotion to the back, these sponge-like pads cannot easily be cleaned after use, and replacement pads are not often available at reasonable prices or at local stores for the convenience of the consumer. Furthermore, some individuals use more than one type of lotion, with each type having different sun protection factors. The sponge-like pads would tend to blend different lotions so that the user would be unsure of exactly which type is being applied and lotions with higher sun protection factors would be diluted by lotions with low factors. Finally, because they cannot be cleaned, use of these types of applicators by more than one person is not advisable.
There is another type of applicator where a charge of lotion in the head is ejected through holes to a body-engaging surface. These applicators quickly become clogged with dried lotion and are even more difficult to clean.
Another problem associated with current applicators is that they are long, not sufficiently rigid or easy to use and do not easily fit into carry bags.
In addition to applying suntan lotion to one's back, there are other types of lotions, moisturizers and creams that someone may want to apply to one's back. Furthermore, some individuals have difficulty reaching parts of their bodies and may need an applicator to do so.
There is, therefore, a need for an applicator suitable for applying lotion to one's back and other hard-to-reach parts of the body and that is efficient in its delivery of lotion and can be easily cleaned after use.